Should I stay alive?
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Un pistolet, une suicidaire amoureuse. Et tout ce que ça entraîne.


Salut à toi jeune papillon des terres australes. Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire: bonne lecture-Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas-et avec les tirets c'est juste un seul truc okay?-

Ah, et je conseille de lire en écoutant Should I stay alive de Sumashu. Mais bon, c'est juste mon avis hein...

* * *

Evergreen était assise par terre, dans les hauteurs éloignées de la ville, fixant non pas l'horizon mais l'objet qu'elle tenait en ses mains. Le manipulant lentement, il l'attirait autant qu'il la révulsait. Comme le faisait un certain idiot obsédé par la virilité et non moins adorable. Ils avaient la même puissance destructrice sur elle mais si l'un lui arrachait un à us les lambeaux de son cœur l'autre se contenterait de la réduire en poussière d'un seul coup.

Une pression sur la détente et s'était fini. _Dois-je rester en vie ?_ C'était la question qui la torturait et l'empêchait d'avancer. Et ce soir elle avait décidé de franchir le pas. C'était peut être de la lâcheté mais après tout, qui la pleurerait ? Le Raijin ? L'unité avait perdu sa splendeur d'antan et chaque membre devenait plus distant d'elle chaque jour, et si ils avaient été comme les doigts de la main, cette main était écartelée désormais, ses doigts pendaient lamentablement loin de la paume qui les reliait. La guilde ? Elle voyait bien que les sourires qu'on pouvait lui adresser là-bas n'étaient que des façades. Elfman ? Partenaire d'un jour, il n'était pas amarré à sa vie, il restait au port de ses sœurs.

Être une fée, son rêve. Même ça avait disparu. Elle aurait été bien trop naïve de croire que les rêves pouvaient un jour se réaliser. Elle n'avait plus rien désormais. Sauf ce pistolet qui dardait son canon sur elle, lui criant de rejoindre les autres épaves fracassées sur les rochers. Sa pâleur argentée l'hypnotisait, promettant une rédemption.

Le jour et la nuit se fondaient ensemble, le ciel devenant des plus orangés. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle sans lâcher son arme, tournant son regard vers Magnoria à ses pieds. _Bats toi si t'es un homme !_ Elle aurait voulu se relever, se dresser contre les obstacles mais le vent et les courants l'avaient mené à la dérive. Personne n'avait vu les fusées de détresses de son navire s'élever. Les côtes étaient trop loin, sa voile déchirée et si personne ne lui lançait de bouées, elle se noierait seule dans l'immensité de Fiore. _Bats toi si t'es un homme !_ Elle n'était pas homme, sans force pour lutter, même plus une femme, une loque. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la crosse, la serrant comme si elle constituait son ultime salut alors que de ses yeux s'échappaient les larmes amères de la défaite.

Elle avait perdu. Perdu le combat pour la vie.

_Bats toi si t'es un homme !_ Les mots de son tortionnaire tournaient en boucle de son esprit, ravivant des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré effacer. Tout bas, elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir su être à la hauteur. Elle s'excusait à ses amis, sa famille et à des milliers d'inconnus. Et s'excusait à Elfman. _Bats toi si t'es un homme !_ Elle était désolée mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer, elle était bloquée dans une cale de souffrance sans autre issue que la noyade. Son corps inerte serait sûrement exposé à la fraîcheur de la nuit avant qu'on la découvre et l'enferme dans un tombeau. _Je ne dois plus vivre._

Elle approcha le canon de sa tempe. « Pardon... »

Elle ferma les yeux, ne chercha plus à contrôler ses tremblements ni ses larmes. «J'aurais voulu être forte... »

Elle respira une dernière fois l'odeur boisée qui régnait autour d'elle, s'imprégna du froid qui piquait sa peau, écoutant les rumeurs citadines. « Mais j'ai échoué. »

Son doigt se posa lentement sur la détente. Un geste pour tout terminer. C'était si simple...La détonation aurait tonné, mais déjà elle n'aurait plus pu l'entendre, tombant au sol comme un pétale flétri de cerisier, ses yeux vides fixant le ciel désormais étoilé. Oui, cela aurait été ainsi si un beuglement qui tenait plus de la bête que de l'homme, ne l'aurait retenue.

« EVEEEEEEEER ! »

Elle avait alors relevé sa tête, tendant son visage plein de larmes vers celui qui avait enfin aperçu ses fusées de détresse dans la voûte céleste. Elfman. De grandes mains calleuses vinrent l'enlacer alors qu'un souffle chaud lui murmurait des paroles qui se voulaient tendres. Evergreen s'abandonna à l'étreinte, laissant son corps de poupée brisée aux bras de l'argentin. Il apposa ses lèvres sur son front, ne l'étreignant que plus fort, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence, chuchotant mille douceurs à son oreille. Il la releva, vérifia qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes et la ramena avec précaution à Magnoria, sans lui lâcher la main, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore soudainement.

Lorsqu'ils firent face à la guilde, Evergreen serra un plus fort la main à sa disposition avant de se tourner vers son propriétaire. « Merci. »

* * *

Pose cette tomate tout de suite où je t'attaque avec ma cuillère sacrée.


End file.
